Blood of the Dragon
by Jake456
Summary: After the Harvest, Xander is approached by a unique vampire who offers him a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS series or the Twilight movie or any other crossovers I will put in. But I do own the clan name Drac'Thar and any OC's I have created.

Chapter 1

The Vampire rushed through Sunnydale, if the info reaching his ears was true; the Master was going to escape his prison thanks to The Harvest. Clan Drac'Thar had a duty to stop Aurelius again.

He watched The Harvest continue. He saw, to his surprise, the slayer, 'hmm,' he thought, 'if she was here then I might not be needed.' But what got his attention was the brown haired boy; he had staked his friend and no one seemed to care much for the pain that must have put him through.

Xander was walking home after The Harvest, his head slumped in defeat; he had staked his friend and now it was just him and Willow when he heard a voice behind him, "I saw what you did there."

"Who are you?" Xander screamed, looking at the man before him.

Xander saw a young, good looking red headed man with violet eyes looking at him with a gentle smile.

"My name is Joshua. I was watching the Slayer take down the other vampires there and I saw you stake your friend," he said.

"That was an accident," Xander said, "I didn't mean to stake Jesse."

"Yet you did," Joshua said, "that was impressive, so I will let you know now that I am a vampire too."

Xander backed away with fear in his eyes, he had been cornered and he couldn't get away in time.

"There is no reason to fear me, I am not like the others you have met this night," Joshua said.

"So what, your a good vampire then?" Xander asked.

"Drac'Thar are peacekeepers, we protect the innocents of both the demonic and human worlds from the evil of both," Joshua said.

"Drac'Thar?" Xander asked

"It means Blood of the Dragon, when we are turned we generally take on aspects of dragons," Joshua said

"So why are you here then?" Xander asked.

"I am here because Sunnydale is home to Aurelius and that is reason enough," Joshua said.

"Aurelius? Does that mean they are a clan or something like that?" Xander asked.

"They were at one time but they were exiled from the council because of the evil they did," Joshua said.

"But vampires drink blood; doesn't that make all vampires bad?" Xander asked.

"Not all vampires drink blood. Other clans feed off psychic energies and animal blood is good for most for most of us," Joshua said, "and also it doesn't make vampires automatically evil."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Is the lion that kills a zebra evil?" Joshua asked.

"Umm, no," Xander said, "but lions are animals."

"True but anyways, I want to offer you a job Xander and membership in my clan," Joshua said.

"I want to keep my soul," Xander said.

"Xander with our clan you get to keep your soul and are able to walk in sunlight," Joshua said.

"What about the blood drinking?" Xander asked.

"We do drink blood but we don't need it every day and I might say, we usually get our blood from bags," Joshua said.

"So does that make it better?" Xander asked.

"I like to think so and, I might mention, that you won't be turned right away you have to grow up a bit and study our laws Joshua said

"Really? I have to study your laws before I get turned?" Xander asked.

"Yes, we don't turn people on a whim. We make sure they are trained and are capable of handling the responsibility of being in our clan," Joshua said.

Xander said, "Wow that is actually pretty honourable of you."

"Honour is everything Xander and remember; not all humans are good and not all demons are evil," Joshua said.

"Hey, how do I get in contact with you Josh?" Xander asked.

"Xander I am going to be staying in town. The Master is a threat to the whole world but for now I will let the Slayer handle it" Joshua said.

"Why let Buffy handle it?" Xander asked.

"Because, I believe in letting people stand on their own two feet, if she can't handle it I will step in," Joshua said.

"Okay," Xander said.

A year and half later Xander was still studying the laws that the vampire had given him and Joshua had begun to train him. One day, as Xander was changing into his training clothes, the vampire had noticed bruises and scars on him.

"Xander, where did these come from?" Joshua asked.

"Umm, nowhere," Xander said quickly.

"Xander, I don't tolerate lies. Where did they come from?" Joshua said.

"It's from my parents okay?" Xander said.

"No Xander, it's not okay. It is neither acceptable nor okay," Joshua said.

"Do you have any other family you can stay with?" Joshua asked.

"Not really, the only other person that I know is my uncle Rory," Xander said.

"Does not your mother have family?" Joshua asked.

"Not sure really, I think they disowned her after she married dad so I don't know anything about them," Xander said.

"Well, we know they have good taste if they hate your father. I will look this up for you Xander," Joshua said.

"NO!!!" Xander screamed.

"What's wrong Xander with at least knowing your family?" Joshua said.

"Because I remember mom saying that if I did that, they would take me away and I wouldn't see my friends again," Xander said.

"Xander, your mom is being a manipulative bitch, any decent person would allow you to see your friends," Joshua said.

"Well, it's alright if you don't talk to them I guess," Xander said.

"I make no such promises Xander, if they are better for you, then live with them you shall," Joshua said.

Xander paled but he had learned to trust this vampire, after all he never hid what he was from him.

"Alright, but can you least tell me what you find out?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I will promise that at least Xander," Joshua said.

Later that week Joshua was studying Jessica Harris's family tree and he found out about Charlie Swan and as he studied Charlie Swan he felt that Mr Swan would be a suitable caregiver to Xander, he even had a child close to Xander's age, perfect.

Xander saw Joshua come to the training arena and smile.

"So Josh, what's going on?" Xander asked.

"Its better then I thought; you have an uncle, he lives in Forks, Washington and he is a police officer."

Xander said, "So, what's going to be going on then?"

"We shall be moving you there, where your training shall continue," Joshua said.

"Uhh, when are we going to be going?" Xander asked.

"It's the summer holidays and I want you to leave before the New Year begins."

"So what am I going to do? Just go to his door and say; 'hi, I'm your nephew'?" Xander said.

"Of course not, I will begin to correspond with him and find out if he would be willing to accept custody of you," Joshua said.

"That's good, I guess," Xander said.

"Also, I think it would be good to distance you from your friends Xander," Joshua said.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"For one: Angel is Aurelius and Aurelius was kicked out of the vampire nations for a reason Xander and if you studied the history books you know what that reason was right?" Joshua said.

"He started to betray the other lines to the hunters among other things."

"And Aurelius's actions marked all of his line turning them into the creatures they are today," Joshua said.

"Are all Aureliun vampires' evil?" Xander asked.

"No, not all of them but too many of their actions have tainted all of their reputations," Joshua said.

"What about Angel then, he has done at least some good, right?" Xander asked.

"Yes, but the choice was not his Xander; a soul was forced into him using the darkest of magics, twice I might add and that makes the difference," Joshua said.

"So, it has to be free will?" Xander asked.

"Yep, free will is pretty powerful. You proved that when you defied that prophecy," Joshua said.

Xander said, "And I still didn't get thanked by Buffy."

Joshua smiled and said, "It should be done because it was the right thing to do, not because you wanted her to be grateful."

"Your right of course," Xander grumbled.

Joshua sat down next to Xander and pulled him into his arms and said, "Xander, it's alright. I corrected you because you have to learn that the world is not always back and white, rather its shades of grey."

"Thanks," Xander said, "so do you have problems with my other friends?"

"Yes I do actually, not Buffy really; all she needs is some decent training and she will become a great fighter."

Xander sighed, "what about Willow?"

"Willow's biggest problem is her arrogance, she preformed a very powerful spell and re-ensouled Angel and because of that, she seems to think magic should be hers and hers alone."

"So, she's dangerous?" Xander asked.

"Yes, until she gets training," Joshua said.

"Are you going to be the one to stop her if she gets too bad?" Xander asked.

"No, magic users have their own versions of law keepers and they will handle Willow, if and when, she becomes dangerous," Joshua said. "Xander I might add, because of my influence, you have become more mature and I am sure the others in your group have noticed."

"Do you think they like the changes?" Xander asked.

"Most likely most of them do; probably Angel and the watchers like it Xander, not so sure about the girls," Joshua said.

Xander sighed, "Maybe I played the fool a little too well."

Joshua smiled and said, "Not sure if you did that, anyone who looked at you closely would have notice the changes."

"So, when do we leave?" Xander asked.

Joshua said, "Soon Xander, I must get into contact with Mr Swan."

Xander said, "I also will want to say goodbye to my friends."

"Hey, what do we do if Uncle Charlie doesn't want me?" Xander asked.

"Oh, then I will take custody of you and we will leave Sunnydale," Joshua said.

"And then turn me?" Xander asked.

"No, you must be ready to face life as one of us first and it still will be your choice Xander."

A/N not sure how this story will turn out, it was an old one I wrote some time ago and then updated when I saw Twilight the movie.

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter

Chapter 2

In Forks, Washington, Charlie Swan was just getting ready to watch a game when the phone rang.

"Hello, Swan residence," Charlie said.

"Hello, my name is Joshua; I'm a friend of your nephew."

"I am afraid that I don't have a nephew," Charlie said.

"Actually you do sir, he is the son of Jessica and Tony Harris," Joshua said.

"Okay that I might believe. Jessica left the family when she married that bastard Tony Harris," Charlie growled remembering the look on his parents faces when she left them.

"Yes, well it's like this; Tony Harris is actually abusive to Xander and I want him to be safe," Joshua said.

"Well, if your story checks out then of course I would be glad to take him," Charlie said.

"Since you are a police officer I believe you can check up on my story at work," Joshua said.

"Very well, can I get a number to reach you at?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Joshua said as he gave Charlie Swan his number.

Xander walked in as Joshua finished talking on the phone.

"So," Xander asked, "how did uncle Charlie take the news?"

"Better then I thought he would actually; he is going to check your story," Joshua said.

"That's good," Xander said, "I was afraid he was going to scream and say; it's impossible."

Joshua smiled gently and said, "It's alright Xander, you have to have faith sometimes."

Xander laughed and said, "Your right."

"So, when should we begin to pack?" Xander asked.

"As soon as possible actually Xander," he replied.

"So," Xander asked, "what's Forks, Washington like?"

"It's fine for the most part, though there is an interesting group of shifters on the reserve nearby," Joshua said.

"Are we worried about them?" Xander asked.

"Not really, for the most part they can't even detect us Xander," Joshua said.

"Really?" Xander asked, "I thought maybe they could detect the no heartbeat thing."

"One of our abilities is able to mimic biological functions. It helps in undercover missions," Joshua said.

"Wow, I learn something new about you guys everyday," Xander said.

"Us Xander," Joshua said, "the way you're progressing you may be baring your neck for me before too long."

Xander blushed when Joshua said that.

"Cute Xander, very cute. But I have a mate already," Joshua said.

"Really? Who is she or is it a he?" Xander asked.

"Well it is a he actually Xander, I met him here and I believe you know him," Joshua said.

"Oh, who is it?" Xander asked.

"It's Larry, Xander," Joshua said.

Xander almost screamed, "your dating Larry!!? That is so weird and cool; I mean Larry couldn't ask for a better mate. Wait," Xander added, "isn't he a bit too young to be considered your mate?"

"Xander, I am waiting til he is of legal age to be with me fully and completely," Joshua said.

"So, where did you meet Larry?" Xander asked.

"After the werewolf incident, I met him while waiting for your training session that afternoon, we got to talking and found out that we had things in common," Joshua said.

"And, speaking of which, I want to invite Oz to come with us to Forks," Joshua said.

"Any reason why?" Xander asked.

"The way he is living right now is unhealthy, he represses the beast inside of him when he should accept it," Joshua said.

"Willow won't like that," Xander said.

"Well, I am not doing it for her, I am doing it for him," Joshua said.

"He really should have been adopted into a pack before now to teach him but I know of no pack within distance," Joshua said.

"So, does he have a choice in whether or not to join us?" Xander asked.

"Yes of course he does Xander," Joshua said, "I won't force him to come."

"Cool," Xander said.

Joshua's cell rang just them Joshua picked it up and he said hello who's this?

"Hi, this is Charlie Swan and I checked up on your story Joshua and it seems you were right about the reports of abuse and my having a nephew, if he wants to move here I can get him into my custody."

"That's great, I believe he will be up there within the week," Joshua said.

"Could I talk to him if he is there right now?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Mr Swan," Joshua said.

Joshua handed Xander the cell phone, "Hello?" Xander said.

"Hi there, I am your uncle Charlie and I guess we will be meeting each other soon. I wish I knew about you sooner because I would have removed you from their care before now."

"Uhhh thanks Uncle Charlie and I guess we will be meeting soon."

Charlie said, "That's good and I will be telling Bella about you, she will be happy to have a new friend up here. She just moved up from Phoenix."

"Okay then," Xander said good bye before shutting the phone off.

Joshua smiled and said, "Pack your bags Xander, we are north bound."

"That's good, I guess. So when are we going to go Forks?" Xander asked.

"We are going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon Xander," Joshua said.

The next afternoon Joshua had arranged that Xander's school records were going up to the school in Forks.

Xander walked into the library and saw the gang there. he saw Buffy and Angel in the corner whispering to each other while Willow and Oz were at the table looking at books and Giles was explaining things to everyone and god, he wished Joshua was there right now.

Giles sighed and saw Xander standing at the entrance and waved him over.

"Hello Xander, how are you today?" Giles asked.

"Ummmm, doing good Giles but I got to tell you guys something," Xander said.

Buffy looked up along with Angel and said, "So what's up Xander?"

"I am moving away from Sunnydale today," Xander said.

Willow looked up and began to cry, she didn't want Xander to move away.

She said, "If it's your parents? You can live with me."

Xander said, "Willow, that's not going to work."

Buffy said, "So what's going on, you running away or something like that?"

Xander was about to answer when he heard a voice call out, "he is not running away," Xander looked behind him and saw Joshua walk in.

Joshua sighed, this would not be easy and said, "He is not running away, he has family there and he will be living there."

Buffy sneered and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Joshua and I was the one who arranged Xander's move."

Willow started to babble and said, "This is his home and Xander would need my help with school work."

Joshua said, "You greatly underestimate him."

Angel looked at Xander and said, "If he wants to move, let him."

Joshua smiled and said, "thank you Angelus."

When the man mentioned Angel's vampiric name everyone paled and glared at him, except for Xander.

Giles looked at Joshua and said, "How do you that name?"

Joshua smiled and said, "Well, if you must know I am a vampire too."

Buffy looked at him and said, "You aren't a vampire. I would be able to tell."

"You have only dealt with Aurelius, I am Drac'Thar," Joshua said.

Willow said, "Drac'Thar?"

Angel backed away; he had heard of the draconic vampires and how they kept the peace in the demonic world.

He whispered, "What are you here for?"

"Worry not Angelus, I am here for Xander not you," Joshua said.

Buffy panicked and staked Joshua in the heart.

Xander smirked and watched as Joshua said, "Well, that was anti-climatic."

Giles stared and said, "What are you?"

Joshua pulled the stake and said, "I thought I said what I was before: I am a vampire."

Willow said, "Xander, how can you be near that creature?"

Xander smiled and said, "I have been training with him and studying the books he gave me for two years since the harvest."

Buffy looked at Joshua and said, "Why are you so interested in Xander?"

"I am interested in him because, when he is ready, I will turn him and welcome him fully into clan Drac'Thar," Joshua said.

Willow screamed, "You're going to turn him into a soulless monster like you?"

Angel smiled and said, "Xander is this what you want?"

Xander smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

Angel said, "I'm proud of you; being invited into clan Drac'Thar that is a real honour."

Buffy looked at Angel with hurt eyes and said, "But, he will be a vampire."

Angel looked at Buffy and said, "Yes but almost all vampires outside of the Aurelius line keep their souls and can walk in sunlight."

Giles sighed and said, "He is speaking the truth Buffy; the watcher's council denied the existence of the other lines because the Aureliun line are usually the trouble makers."

Joshua looked at Oz and said, "I want you to come with us as well, there is a pack of shifters there that can help you with your wolf."

"Really?" Oz asked.

"Yes, it would be good for you Oz to learn how to live with your wolf and maybe control the changes," Joshua said.

Oz said, "I guess I could go with you guys."

Willow screamed, "No Oz, you have to stay here."

Oz sighed and said, "If I stayed here the wolf might get out of control."

Willow said, "But we can keep you in the cage when you turn."

Joshua said, "And that is the problem miss Rosenburg; he should be adopted into a pack and they could help you, a lot."

Giles walked towards Xander and hugged him tightly and said, "You take care my boy, you will be missed."

Joshua walked up to Giles and said, "You won't fight alone. I have requested a Drac'Thar team to assist you here and if you want, we can aid in the training of the slayer."

Giles smiled and said, "That would be most welcome."

Larry came in and said, "Joshua, the car's packed and ready for us."

"Excellent Larry," Joshua said, "Xander, its time to go."

Xander waved goodbye to Buffy and Willow and said, "I guess I will see you guys later."

Oz, Xander, Joshua and Larry walked out the door and Willow looked at Giles and said, "Make them come back."

Giles looked at Willow and said, "I shall do nothing of the sort; this is Xander's choice and I, for one, am proud of it."

Angel looked thoughtful, 'Xander; a member of Drac'Thar? God, I should attempt to be on Xander's good side from now on," he thought.

Meanwhile the four were on their way to Forks to a new life for three of them, hopefully.

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
